


Would You Like S'More?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Crack, Food, Multi, Other, Sexual Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at Porn Battle XV: Anthropomorfic, graham cracker/marshmallow/chocolate, melt</p><p>at http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/539426.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like S'More?

Chocolate lay on top of Graham, who could feel the cool smoothness of Chocolate's body as he pressed down on top of him. The rested for a moment; they didn't want to start without their third, and they knew that once they were all together, none of them would be able to control themselves. 

Soon, with little warning, Marshmallow was on top of both of them, pressing its heat into them, his brown edges crackling, spilling white heat everywhere. Graham's other leg moved to wrap around Marshmallow and Chocolate, holding them in tight, and Graham could feel the way that Marshmallow and Chocolate melted together, softening into aromatic bliss, both of them clinging to Graham, messy and hot, until they couldn't tell where one of them ended and the next one began.


End file.
